


Vampire and the Geek

by felicityollies



Series: Trick or Treat [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, College, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Minor Character Death, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver takes a break from studying only to come back to his room to find his best friend and a vampire? He has no idea how much his life is about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muslimsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’ve been hoarding this story forever, trying to work up the motivation to write more than the first part, but here I am posting it. It’s close enough to October, I think it’s a good time to have some vampire fun ;) There’s probably only going to be 2 or 3 more parts to this, but we all know I say these things and then it turns into a 50k fic lmao!
> 
> also! i’m dedicating this fic to Moni (muslimsmoak/somewhatinvisible) because i’m pretty sure this fic is your fault to begin with.

Frat parties were so lame, and yet she sat there listening to some top forty song on a battered couch, surrounded by idiot kids. She could have gotten up and left, but she ached with hunger and drunk college students were easy prey. They didn’t taste the best. The alcohol and crappy diet added a bitterness to their blood she didn’t particularly enjoy. Whatever, it was easier than actually hunting on the street. Not that it was exceedingly difficult to stalk someone and drag them into an alleyway or something, but that was so much effort for a meal. She just wanted something quick and easy; and frat boys were exactly that.

As she slid from the couch, she glanced over the room. It seemed that most of the teens and twenty-somethings were paired off already. For Felicity it would’ve been easy to drag a boy or girl away from their partner. Well, drag was putting it harshly, it was more like luring and seducing. She scanned the room once more before her cold gaze fell upon a young man with dark hair. He was definitely cute.

“Hey,” she moved with quiet grace.

His eyes moved over her, “Hi,” he gave a drunken giggle, “Is it true that goth girls are extra freaky?”

She smirked, “Why don’t you take me somewhere private and I’ll show you.”

The younger boy snatched onto her wrist and started to tug her upstairs. She could have easily torn him apart for daring to put his hand on her, but that wouldn’t get her what she wanted. Or it would have been a lot messier than what she usually did. She wasn’t one to cause a scene.

“The name is Tommy, by the way,” he slurred, “You’ll be screaming it soon.”

“I’m sure.”

He took her into a bedroom and quickly closed the door. Without much hesitation, he crashed his lips into hers in a sloppy kiss. She chuckled, pulling back from the kiss.

“C’mon babe,” he whined.

“I told you I would show you just how freaky I am,” she took his chin in her hand, holding him still with her iron grip.

Their eyes met. Slowly, his eyes glazed over and he became hers.

“Good boy,” she patted his cheek.

He gave a dopey grin. She took his wrist in her hand, licking her lips when she felt his pulse under her thumb. Felicity preferred the wrist over the thigh or neck, it was much less personal and intimate. Her fangs elongated and brushed against his sensitive skin.

The door swung open.

“Tommy- what the fuck…”

Felicity hissed.

“Holy shit,” the intruder started towards the door.

Now that wouldn’t do. She rushed him, knocking over Tommy in the process, and slammed the door shut. Her hand reached out, snagging him by the front of his t-shirt and pushing him into the door.

“You have made a grave mistake.”

She could smell the fear and confusion radiating off of him. The aroma sent a thrill through her. There was nothing like the thrumming of a terrified heartbeat and the saltiness of the sweat forming on a human’s skin.

“My name is Oliver… I have a family and they are going to know if I go missing,” he stammered.

“I didn’t say you were going anywhere,” she hissed, “Maybe I’ll just wipe the memories from your pretty little brain,” she pressed a finger to his forehead, pushing him into the door again.

“Don’t,” he choked out, “Just leave me and Tommy alone.”

“Why?” she leaned in closer, breathing in his scent, “I’m hungry.”

“Shit… I can’t believe this… a fucking vampire…. a goth vampire,” he swallowed, “Isn’t that a little cliche?” it was such a pained attempt at humor.

“I’m starting to think you want me to bite you, Oliver.”

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. God, he really did smell so good. She was having fun playing with him, but she wanted to eat.

“If I… I let you bite me will you leave Tommy alone? And let me keep my memories?”

Her brows went up. Never in her long life had she had someone offer themselves up to spare another.

“Fine,” she said, “I know you won’t go blabbing that pretty mouth because no one will believe you.”

He swallowed and nodded. She kept a grip on his shirt and started to drag him over to the bed. She stepped over Tommy without a care.

“He’ll wake up in the morning with nothing more than a hangover,” she pushed Oliver into the bed.

He started to lean his head, to give her access to his neck, but she ignored him and snatched up his wrist.

“Wait I thought-”

“I know what you thought, but I prefer the wrist.”

“Oh… is this going to change me?”

“No, now be quiet,” she ran her thumb over his rapid pulse.

Felicity sniffed at his skin before puncturing his flesh. He gasped and gently tugged his arm, but she was holding him with such a vice like grip, he wouldn’t be going anywhere. His warm blood poured into her mouth. She expected the bitterness of alcohol, but he apparently hadn’t been drinking. Gulp after gulp went down her throat. The coppery tang of his blood was more satisfying than her usual meal. She wasn’t sure why, but she also wasn’t going to question it.

“I’m getting tired,” he said after several minutes.

Reluctantly, she pulled back. She licked up the last traces of blood. Her tongue dragged across her lips and she let out a quiet groan. She could have drank him dry. She retracted her fangs and turned to look at him. He did look rather weak and tired.

“Lots of water and food tomorrow,” she smiled, “And get some sleep.”

She laughed and walked to the door.

“Wait,” he mumbled, “Is that it? Are you going to leave us alone?”

“I don’t have any need for you,” she scoffed, “Go to sleep, Oliver, and forget this happened.”

* * *

Oliver couldn’t forget what he saw. He couldn’t forget the feeling of fangs in his arm and the way that strange woman… that vampire suckled on his blood. It could have been a dream, but when he woke the next morning there were two marks on his wrist. He didn’t even know her name, but he wanted to find her again. Maybe he was being an idiot. He could have let it go and moved on with his life, but she appeared in his life, _fed from him_ , and disappeared.

He asked around about a goth girl, but he was in college, which meant there were a lot of goth girls on campus. It was three weeks after the incident when he finally found her. Apparently, she actually studied at the school. He caught her walking out of one of the many computer labs. It was four in the afternoon and he was confused as to why she was in the light.

“Hey vampire,” he called to her.

She froze for a moment, but kept going, _faster_.

He jogged up to her, knowing that she could have run off if she really wanted to, “I thought you couldn’t go out in the sun.”

“I’m not in the sun,” she snarked, “It’s cloudy out… just like almost every day in Starling. What the hell do you want?”

He opened his mouth and snapped it shut again.

“Don’t know, huh? Maybe you should go back to your fraternity.”

Oliver had wanted to find her, but now he didn’t know what to do or say. That night they met, he had been so terrified. He didn’t think he had ever been so scared in his life. But how could he let her go? Let what happened go? It was crazy and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“You bit me… I think you can at least talk to me,” he finally said.

She rolled her eyes, “You offered.”

He sighed because she was right.

“Go home, Oliver.”

“No.”

“Do you want me to bite you again?”

He didn’t have an answer for that. It wasn’t like the bite was enjoyable; it hurt, at least at first. Mostly, it was weird.

“Want to be friends with the vampire?” she continued in the same sarcastic tone. 

He shrugged his shoulders.

“That wasn’t a serious question. I don’t have friends and I don’t need them.”

“I know… I don’t know what I want from you, okay? I just wanted to see you again.”

“How can a frat boy be so innocent?” she shook her head.

He gave an indignant huff, “I am not _innocent_.”

“You are… you weren’t even drinking at a party,” she said, “What were you doing?”

He cleared his throat a little, “Studying.”

She turned on her heel and looked up at him. Her smirk was wide, “You’re just a big ole nerd,” she poked his chest.

“Ow,” he pouted and rubbed the spot.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and looked into his eyes. He instinctively looked away.

“You’re wearing contacts… where are your nerd glasses?”

He sighed heavily, “In my room,” he mumbled.

Oliver didn’t care that he was a nerd. He liked to read and get good grades, so what? In high school he had a lot of friends and had been fairly popular, but he credited some of that to his parents’ money. Still, he had friends and attended parties, even if some of them were spent studying. He wasn’t about to let his grades fumble because Tommy decided they needed to get laid. He also wasn’t going to tell his friend that he had little to no interest in spending his time dating or fucking around.

“You’re so cute,” she teased.

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Go on, go home,” she said again as she pulled away from him.

He watched her walking away from him and sighed again. Without another thought, he followed her down the street.

“I’m not going to go away.”

She scoffed, “Why? You have no reason to keep following me around.”

“Aren’t you lonely?”

“No,” she answered so quickly he became suspicious.

“Mhmm.”

She rounded on him, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the Tech building. His body lifted until his toes barely touched the ground. “I am not lonely. I do not need you or anyone else. And if I wanted to I could wipe my very existence from your memory.”

He swallowed thickly.

“Leave me alone, Oliver,” she demanded.

“Okay.”

She let him go and turned to leave again. This time he let her walk away, though he was disappointed. There was something interesting about her, beside the fact that she was a vampire. She surrounded herself with people and yet she didn’t want to associate with them on a personal level. She could have easily done away with him, either killed him or done her look into my eyes stuff. Instead, he was still standing there, breathing.

In his room that night, he leaned over his desk, glasses on the bridge of his nose as he scoured the internet for information on vampires. Most of it was complete bullshit, but he had to give it a try. He sighed heavily and closed his laptop.

Two hands came down on his shoulders, squeezing tightly. Breath against his neck and near his ear.

“I’ve come to finish what I started,” a woman whispered.

He yelped and nearly toppled out of his chair as he tried to get away. When he turned, his gaze fell onto the goth vampire. He put his hand to his chest and tried to breathe.

“Don’t like being stalked, huh?” she asked, crossing her arms.

He scowled at her, “I thought you wanted to be left alone.”

“I do, but i didn’t say anything about leaving you alone.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” he mumbled.

“Of course it does. I don’t want you following me around and sticking your nose in my business, but if you leave your window wide open… well that’s just an invitation for me to get back at you.”

Oliver had no idea what to think of this vampire. She was so strange. But at least his theory that she was lonely was becoming more and more plausible.

“You wanted to see me again.”

Her smile faltered, “More like feed off of you.” With startling speed, she was in front of him, snatching up his wrist, “See almost healed.”

“Fine, do it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Why?”

“Because I don’t care,” he swallowed hard.

Part of him cared about her biting and sucking the life out of him, but if he were being completely honest, she excited him. His life wasn’t the most interesting, but things changed when she waltzed into it.

“You do,” she sniffed close to him, “And you’re scared.”

“Only a little.”

She laughed, “Why are you offering me your blood? I might just take you up on it…. again and again.”

“Better than you hunting other people on campus.”

She rolled her eyes.

“But before you bite me, I want something from you.”

“There it is,” she gripped onto his wrist tighter. “What do you want?”

“Your name.”

She seemed taken aback.

“What? You look like I just put a cross in front of your face.”

She scoffed at him again, “That wouldn’t work on me.”

A silence fell between them. He wanted to know her name. That was all, but if she wasn’t going to tell it to him, he couldn’t very well force it out of her. She opened her mouth and he felt a small bit of hope.

“Your excitement about this is disturbing,” she said.

He deflated, “I just wanna know your name.”

“Felicity.”

“What?”

“It’s Felicity.”

“A vampire named happiness….”

She quickly dragged him forward and slammed him down into his bed. In seconds she was on top of him, holding his wrist tightly and pinning him down by sitting on his chest.

“Are you making fun of me?”

He closed his eyes and tried to find his bearings. Moving so quickly threw him off.

“No,” he choked out.

“Good,” she slid off of him and sat on the bed.

Her hand stayed on his wrist was if she were afraid if she let go, he would change his mind.

“If you’re hungry just eat,” he said, slowly pushing himself up.

Her thumb dragged across his pulse point and veins. “You are a strange human.”

“And you’re a strange vampire.”

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, watching her decide what she was going to do. Her fangs extended and brushed across his skin. His heart rate picked up. Even though she was about to bite and drink from him, he thought she was pretty. He wondered what she looked like underneath all that make up, but still he could see that she was an attractive woman.

Felicity bit down on his wrist again. He gave a small gasp of pain. It stung worse than the first time. He knew it was because his arm was healing and sensitive. Despite his best efforts, he tugged his arm. She growled and tightened her grip on him. He swallowed thickly, watching her gulp down his blood. It dripped down the side of her mouth, but he could see that she was trying to get every last drop.

His head swam as she continued, “Felicity,” he whimpered.

She didn’t seem to hear him or was ignoring him.

Shit.

Sweat formed across his forehead, “Too much.”

She finally let him go and licked both her lips and his arm. He gave a sigh of relief and leaned back into his pillows; he wasn’t going to lie that had been terrifying. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

“You should know better than to offer to feed a vampire,” she said, stroking his cheek with the back of her middle and forefinger.

He sighed and leaned into her cold touch. “Are you leaving?” he slurred.

She chuckled, “Yes, but I’ll be back.”

He peaked his eyes open at her, “Yeah?”

Felicity leaned in closer, her lips hovering over his, “You taste too good to pass up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy by the response I got for this little fic! I plan on updating this throughout October as a little Halloween special thing... so there won't be too many chapters, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless!

Oliver lifted a two hundred pound weight over his head. Breath in as he went up, breath out as he came back down. He may have been what some people referred to as a geek, but that didn’t mean he didn’t work out. Although, he might have started working out more now that Felicity was in his life. She only seemed interested in his wrist most days, but she couldn’t be completely oblivious to his physique, right?

He grunted and pressed upward again. There was a part of him that knew it was stupid to try to impress her. She was a damn vampire after all. He’d known her for a couple of months, but he thought she was so interesting; they didn’t spend that much time together outside of feedings, but she was intriguing. And beautiful. So beautiful. He liked the goth thing, of course, but he also admired her crystal blue eyes. They were cold and sometimes cruel, but when she was telling him to rest, to take care of himself, and stroking his face with something he could only describe as sweet gentleness, he knew he could see a slight warmth in her gaze.

Even if it just meant she was trying to keep her food breathing.

He didn’t want to be seen as just her food; he would have been more than happy to be at least her friend.

“I can hear you thinking about me,” Felicity’s soft voice felt like velvet on his neck.

He gasped, his fingers faltered and he started to drop the dumbbell. She grabbed onto it with one hand. The metal was only an inch or so away from crushing him. She lifted it away from his throat with ease. He scrambled out from under it as she set it down.

“Can you really?” he asked, panting heavily.

She laughed, “No, but it’s nice to know you were thinking about me.”

Oliver sighed. His heart pounded in his chest. Fear, confusion, embarrassment, and maybe a little gratitude swirled inside of him. He grabbed a towel with a shaky hand, moving his glasses he wiped his face.

“What are you doing here?”

It was late, but he hadn’t expected her to be at the school’s gym. Not many people used it at night.

“I’m hungry,” she pouted.

“Is that all?” he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

She stepped closer to him, “Yep,” she grabbed onto his sweaty shirt, “You smell so good today,” she leaned in close, sniffing along his body, “I love the smell of sweat…. and fear.”

He shivered and she smirked.

“Can we hang out first?” he asked.

She paused, still holding onto his shirt with a vice like grip. He wondered why she did that. She always did. Held him like he was going to run away. She didn’t trust very easily.

“Why?”

“Because I want to spend time with you?”

“ _Why?_ ” she repeated, eyes narrowed.

He sighed, “Because I think you’re interesting,” he said instead of _I like you_.

Felicity seemed to mull it over, “Fine, but you’re getting a little too cozy with this arrangement.”

He smiled wide.

“Too cozy,” she patted his cheek.

They went back to his room, luckily Tommy wasn’t there that night. He was sure he was somewhere with Laurel again. He was a little scarred after waking up on the floor with no memory of what happened, though Oliver assured him that exactly nothing happened.

Felicity sprawled out on his bed and he took his desk chair.

“So, what do you like to do?” he asked, spinning his chair a little.

He was still a little sticky with sweat, but he didn’t mind. Knowing that Felicity liked it made it easier to ignore.

“Scare the living daylights out of you,” she said nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes, “Other than that.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I do. You have to do something other than stalk people and drink their blood. I saw you coming out of the computer laps that one day.”

She glared at him again, “I do like computers.”

“That’s cool… I can do some stuff with tech, but…. I’m an English major and I prefer books over binary code,” he shrugged.

“Bookworm,” she giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah….” he shook his head, “Why do you like computers?”

“Technology intrigues me, it’s always changing and evolving. I’ve been keeping an eye on it for decades,” she seemed to get excited despite herself, “To see the first computer algorithm typed out in 1842 become what we have today….”

For the first time he saw _real_ feeling. She not only liked technology, she loved it and it was such an amazing sight. Oh, how he wanted to impress her.

He sighed dreamily, “See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek….”

She leaned up and blinked at him, “Are you quoting Romeo and Juliet at me?”

He looked down at his fingers, fiddling with them. His cheeks burned red.

She made a gagging noise, “You know that’s a tragedy and not a romance, right?”

He tried not to pout.

“Besides,” she said, suddenly in front of him. She lifted his chin with one hand, “You shouldn’t be thinking those kinds of thoughts.”

“I wasn’t thinking any kind of thoughts,” he dared to look into her eyes for more than a few seconds before looking away.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, “I think it’s time for you to get into bed.”

He sighed and nodded. Climbing into bed, he lay back. It was easier to start lying down then to have her move him when she was done. At least he thought so.

“What does it feel like,” he asked, “When you…. hypnotize someone?”

She paused and looked at him, “Good. It takes the pain away. Why?”

He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he just didn’t want to think about how dumb he felt at the moment. He did like her and wanted her to see that. Romeo and Juliet was a bad play, but it was how he felt.

“Do you want me to do it?”

He looked up, meeting her gaze and nodded.

Felicity leaned over him, keeping her eyes on his. A sudden warmth spread through him. It wrapped around his mind, making everything fuzzy.

“There you go,” her voice was soft and melodic.

Her hand brushed his cheek, cold but gentle. She took his wrist in her hand again. Everything felt so different. As if he was there, but _not_. Not exactly a high, but close. She bit into his wrist and instead of pain, he felt the same pleasurable warmth.

“Mmm,” he hummed, closing his eyes.

She drained him of his blood and energy, but he could hardly tell. He fully trusted her not to drain him dry.

Felicity did pull back before she drank too much. Just barely. “Oliver,” she whispered.

He opened his eyes with some effort.

“Stay home and sleep tomorrow.”

Her words hit him, wrapping around his mind. It was a command. One he knew he must follow.

“Yes, Felicity,” he slurred.

“Good,” she patted his cheek again and then she was out of his sight.

His eyes slipped shut and he fell into a deep sleep until nearly one in the afternoon the next day.

* * *

Guilt racked her insides, but why? Why did she feel bad about doing what he asked her to do? She put him under her thrall and drank like she usually did. She told him to take care of his stupid self, so why the fuck did she feel guilty?

She didn’t like it.

But she did like talking to him. She spent most of her time alone. Her family long since dead, any friends she might have had when she was young also gone, and she hadn’t let herself get attached to anyone in…. she could barely remember when. Why let herself get attached when everyone eventually left or died?

Still, she found herself sitting quietly in the gym, watching Oliver. It wasn’t just the way his veins popped when he tensed or the sweat dripping down his body. It wasn’t the strong muscles that also made her want to bite. It was the way he concentrated so hard. The way he hummed along with the radio when a song he liked came on.

Stupid intriguing human.

If she had more self control, she would stay the hell away from him. Romantic quotes? Hanging out? No this was going to far. _But his taste_. His blood was so good. It was some of the purest she had tasted in a century and she didn’t want to let it go. A hundred years ago she would have drained him without think, but now, now she can make it last. She can keep him. But at the risk of her dead heart hurting again.

Again, she crawled into his window. Neither he nor Tommy were there. She flopped onto Tommy’s bed and waited for someone to return.

“That’s not funny, guys!” Oliver yelled down the hall, “I don’t steal your clothes when you’re in the shower.”

He continued grumbling as he entered the room. Felicity leaned up, dragging her eyes down his body. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, but everything else was on display just for her.

Oliver yelped when he realized she was there.

She giggled, “Don’t be modest on my account.”

He blushed, the color spreading to his chest, “What are you doing here so early?”

“It’s raining,” she shrugged.

“How did you know I would be here?” he asked.

“Because I told you to stay home and sleep.”

He blinked a couple of times, “You did?”

She nodded.

“Oh.”

She rolled her eyes, “Get dressed, Oliver,” she turned around so her back was to him, “I won’t look…. much.”

Oliver started moving quickly, drying off and tugging on his clothes. When she was allowed to turn around again, he stood there in loose sweats and nothing else. He slowly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She bit down on her lower lip. He was attractive. Very _very_ attractive. But if she allowed herself to go down that road it may make whatever he was feeling worse. She didn’t want that.

“What did you want, Felicity?”

“Hmmm? To check on you. I wanted to make sure my favorite snack didn’t keel over on me.”

He sighed, “Well, I’m fine.”

“Good.”

He was upset and she knew it was her fault. She was a damn vampire and she was getting her _feelings_ hurt by a silly mortal. This would just not do. She slid off the bed and started towards the window.

“Wait,” he said, “Where are you going?”

“You don’t want me here.”

“That’s not true,” he sighed frustratedly, “I just… never mind. It’s not important. What is important is that I like spending time with you and… I was hoping you would be here tonight. But not you know scaring the shit out of me.”

She smiled.

“There’s this party that I heard about. It’s at a warehouse south of town…. do you want to go?”

Her smile faltered and her brow went up, “You don’t do parties.”

He smiled, “Yeah, but I thought you might like this one.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Felicity should be on her way out the window. Should be on her way back to her tiny studio apartment. And yet, she found herself wanting to go to this party. If only to see what it was all about.

“Alright,” she said warily.

Felicity still forced herself to leave, but came back several hours later to attend this get together with Oliver. He wore his glasses, but dressed jeans, a t-shirt, and a skinny black tie. He looked slightly different than he usually did. He was wearing eyeliner and his hair was done up in a different way, there was a bit more spike to it. She kind of liked it, though she much preferred her Oliver in his usual geeky fashion.

When they arrived at the warehouse, she could hear techno music blaring inside. The people surrounding the building, going in and out, were dressed as she was. Goth, some a little more techno than she, and there was a distinct vampire theme among them. Ah, an underground vampire club. They weren’t real vampires, but kids that believed in them. Used vampires as a sort of subculture. They were a little odd, but she could see why Oliver would think she’d like it there.

“You really went all out,” she said.

“I tried.”

She shook her head and led him inside.

The music was loud enough she could feel it in her chest. It almost hurt her ears, but she would survive. People were packed inside. Bodies on bodies. The pairs on the dance floor didn’t seem to mind. They were pressed together. The “vampires” were nibbling on necks as hips ground together. Felicity dragged Oliver in that direction.

“You want me to treat you like them?” she asked.

“I… what?” he stammered.

“You want me to pull you close,” her hand went to his tie, tugging him until their bodies were touching. Her mouth went to his neck, letting her fangs drag across his tender skin, “And tease you,” she wrapped her arms around him.

“Yes,” he let out a shaky breath.

She stilled. Felicity really hadn’t realized how much she had him. He was her food, yes. But he was hers. He wanted her. How the hell had this boy fallen? He wasn’t supposed to. He was just supposed to give up his blood to her.

“You are in over your head,” she hissed, looking up at him.

“Felicity,” he wrapped his arms around her, “I know.”

He pressed his lips to hers, taking her by momentary surprise. She closed her eyes and parted her lips for him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, dragging the wet muscle across her fangs. The tiniest drop of blood fell into her mouth. She put her hand at the back of his head, keeping him there for a few extra seconds. They broke apart. He panted heavily against her lips. She sighed, holding her eyes shut.

“I pray you do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine,” one of the only Shakespeare quotes she could remember from her years on earth.

“Felicity….”

“Do not,” she pressed her finger to his lips, “Or I will put you under my thrall again.”

He looked at her with such longing, “I think you’re making a mistake.”

“Don’t,” she growled, “I can make you forget about me.”

“You won’t,” he challenged.

Her lip curled into a snarl. She flashed her fangs at him, hissing like a cornered animal.

“You don’t scare me.”

“I should,” she pulled back from him and started to push through the crowd.

“Hear my soul speak: the very instant I saw you, did my heart fly to your service,” she could hear his voice over the crowd and the music.

If her cold heart was beating it would have clenched in her chest.

She shouldn’t have come. Shouldn’t have let Oliver, his blood, and his quotes get under her skin. He was just a human. Just another mortal she couldn’t risk getting attached to. But she knew deep down that she was starting to like him. A lot.

Fuck. She needed to get out of there. Get away from him. No matter how good his blood tasted, she needed to stay away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy first day of halloween ;)

A week went by and he didn’t hear from her. Oliver felt like an asshole. He knew he shouldn’t have developed a crush on Felicity, but he couldn’t help it. Then he couldn’t stop himself from trying to impress her. He really thought the party was going to work. For a moment it had. What did she even mean by she was false? It wasn’t like she was a woman in drag, lying to him. He knew that was not what she meant, but still. Of all the quotes to throw back in his face.

False… as in not human? As in she’s not what she appears and he should stay away from her.

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly; he missed her already. Why couldn’t he have chased her out of the party? He knew it wouldn’t have mattered because she was much faster than he was, but still.

Two weeks went by then three and still nothing. His wrists began to look as if she had never even bitten him.

He hoped she was still feeding well.

Oliver shook his head. Enough was enough. He was going to find her. What was one day of missed classes? This would have been a billions times easier if he knew her last name, but he was going to do what he had to do.

She wasn’t in the computer labs or the library. Not in the cafeteria. He searched the school top to bottom, but by the time it was getting dark he hadn’t found her. That didn’t mean he was about to give up. He went past the campus and into the city. Maybe she was hunting. He hoped that she was.

And he hoped he was on the right side of the city.

A crack of thunder made him cringe, “Crap,” he muttered under his breath.

He was several miles from the frat house and he’d come on foot. And now it was raining. He quickly became drenched. His clothes stuck to his skin and he shivered violently. He trudged forward into the darkness. Oliver wasn’t sure how long he wandered through the streets or where the hell he had gotten himself to. 

“God dammit,” he whispered, stumbling into an alley, “Felicity!”

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Wet, cold, and lost he was having a great night.

He barely had a moment to collect himself when he felt fingers gripping onto his jacket. The next the he knew he was being slammed into the opposite wall.

Felicity snarled up at him like a wild animal. He’d never seen her like that. Fangs fully extended, eyes red, and an anger on her face that struck fear into his heart. 

“What are you doing out here?” she hissed.

“Looking for you,” he sputtered.

She growled at him, “You’re an idiot.”

Felicity took a step back and took him with. Her arm wrapped around his middle tightly, “Hold onto me or I will pick you up,” she snapped.

He nodded and gripped onto her just as tightly.

The world around him suddenly moved too fast. Everything was a quick blur. His stomach felt as if it were climbing its way to his throat. When the movement stopped, he stumbled forward and found himself in an unfamiliar apartment.

“There’s a bathroom to your right if you’re going to throw up,” Felicity muttered.

He swallowed back bile and shook his head. Closing his eyes, he managed to find his way to the floor and sit down.

“Why were you looking for me?” she demanded.

“I missed you.”

“Shut up!”

“You asked,” he sighed.

He rubbed his forehead and willed his head to stop spinning.

“You need to stop.”

“No.”

“Oliver,” she hissed.

“I can’t stop liking you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

He peeked an eye open at her, “I know you get excited when you talk about technology, I know you don’t like killing people or hurting them, but you also don’t like getting close to anyone. You prefer biting the wrist because it’s less intimate than the neck. I know you have a playful side because you enjoy scaring the crap out of me. I also know you like me back…. and you’re lonely.”

She gave a frustrated scream and in an instant was on top of him. Her hand wrapped around his throat, pressing his head into the wooden floor, “Stop.”

He swallowed thickly as he looked into her eyes, “You don’t have to be lonely.”

She bared her teeth and squeezed this throat tighter. He should have been scared like he was when she startled him in the alleyway, but he wasn’t. She wasn’t going to hurt him. Not really.

“Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved,” he managed to strangle out the words.

“Stop or I will make you stop,” she whispered, her face hovering closer to his.

“You won’t,” his breath fanned across her lips.

“You do not love me and you should not want to,” she said, pulling back.

“If you say it’s because you’re a vampire, I don’t care.”

“I do.”

He stayed where he was, not willing to move. His body was still close, his clothing still stuck to him, but he didn’t want her to stop talking.

“Why?” he prompted.

“I am not like you, Oliver. I am not human as much as I pretend to be. I don’t get attached to people and you shouldn’t get attached to me.”

“Then why did you come when I called?”

“I didn’t,” she snapped, “I didn’t hear you call me. I just….” she shook her head, “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“Why don’t you want to get close to anyone?”

She stayed quiet. Her hand slid away from his throat and she shook her head.

“Felicity,” he sighed.

She growled and finally got off. He scrambled to his feet, but immediately regretted the decision. His vision swam and he stumbled into a nearby wall.

“Oliver!”

His body shook violently.

“Why didn’t you fucking say something?” she started to tear the cold clothes off of him.

“I… you were finally talking…” he closed his eyes, “Felicity I’m so cold.”

“Shit.”

* * *

“Shit, shit, shit,” Felicity hissed.

It had been a really long time since she’d been human and sometimes she forgot about things like hypothermia. She was trying to get Oliver to get the hell away from her, so she didn’t get attached to his stupid ass. She didn’t want to get too close to him because he was just a human and that meant he was going to die on her one day. But here she was killing him instead.

She got him stripped out of his clothes and quickly wrapped him in a warm towel to dry him off. Felicity didn’t live like a human, but she kept her studio apartment stocked for one. It was mostly for show because an empty apartment made her feel that much lonelier, but she would never admit that outloud.

She got him into her bed and began wrapping him in blankets as well.

He sniffled underneath the pile of blankets, “Thank you.”

“Don’t take me yet,” she muttered.

Felicity didn’t have any food or drink in her apartment, but there was a small convenience store downstairs. She got changed into dry clothes and went to fetch him some hot coffee. It wasn’t the best in the world, but it would do.

“You do like me,” he mumbled into the plastic cup.

She growled at him, but it was true. Felicity liked him. She couldn’t stop herself. It wasn’t just the blood. It was his whole being. He was a sweet and intelligent boy. Handsome too. She was drawn to him. It was true that she hadn’t heard him when he called to her, but somehow she knew that he was in trouble. If only she had been smart enough to realize he needed more than to just get out of the rain.

“You still have to stop,” she said.

“I can’t and I won’t,” he took a drink of the coffee.

She sighed heavily. They stayed quiet for several minutes. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was normal, thankfully. He needed to get warmer and he would be fine. She was sure of it. He set the cup down and pulled the blankets tighter.

“You can’t make me stop liking you. I don’t even think your vampire magic would make me stop.”

“It would.”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

She looked away from him.

“Because you’re lonely.”

“Are you sure you’re not a psych major?” she snapped.

He chuckled, “I’m good at reading people.”

“Stick to books,” she muttered.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you don’t like getting close to humans?” he asked.

“No,” she kept her eyes away from him.

He was quiet for a few heartbeats.

“Felicity?”

“What?”

“I’m still cold.”

She whipped her head to the side and then crawled across the bed towards him, “I don’t have any more blankets.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Shut up, don’t apologize,” she stubborning wrapped her arms around him, “I don’t have body heat to give, but I can try.”

“We could you know…”

She knew he was either joking or delirious because he had never been that forward with her before.

“ _That_ will bring your body temperature down. I don’t care how many lost in the wilderness or trapped in a blizzard pornos there are they are all lies,” she mumbled, “The point of sweat is to bring your temp down and that’s exactly what happens when you do… that.”

“Oh,” he sighed and rest his forehead against her shoulder, “It was rude of me to say anyway.”

Felicity swallowed thickly. For the first time in years she was scared. Why did this still human have to stumble into her undead life? She knew it was better because of him, but she didn’t want to lose him. Not now.

“Oliver,” she said quietly, “I don’t get close to people because they die. I have lived a very long life. I’ve seen so many people grow old or get sick and die. I didn’t want that to happen again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that,” she snapped, though she could feel her hard shell crumbling.

“Let’s finish this conversation tomorrow when I’m feeling better. I’m getting tired.” 

She pushed him back a little and looked him in the eyes. Felicity pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. He was startled at first, but leaned in to kiss her back.

“What was that for?” he asked when they pulled apart.

“Just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the rating goes up to E on this chapter (:

Oliver peered his eyes open. The room was dark and unfamiliar. He tried to move, but found he was pinned to the bed. And very very naked beneath a mound of blankets. He wiggled, but as he did he felt a weight shift and a grip on him tighten. A low growl came a few inches below his face. It sounded almost _possessive_ ; the same way Felicity growled when she was feeding from him, but somehow different.

“Felicity?” he practically squeaked.

Her hold on him finally loosened and her head popped up, “You’re awake.”

“Yes,” he swallowed thickly, “But why did you have a death grip on me?”

He could barely see her blurry outline, but he could feel her glaring at him, “I was keeping you warm.”

“And the growling?”

“Never disturb a sleeping vampire,” she tutted.

Felicity slid off of him and turned on a dim light. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust. Letting out a shaky breath, he pushed himself up. The blankets slid down his chest. He did have to admit that he was feeling much better. So much warmer than he was the previous night. But a lot of what happened was foggy. He racked his brain for what happened.

He remembered almost falling. Felicity got him into bed. They talked. _They talked_. And she kissed him. Felicity freaking kissed him. _Just in case_.

Just in case he didn’t make it through the night.

She really did care for him. He liked her too. So much. Maybe not as far as love because it was true they hadn’t known each other very long and they didn’t know each other _that_ well.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

She looked at him over her shoulder, “Don’t do it again.”

“Don’t leave me for so long…”

“You are a frustrating human.”

“But you like me,” he smiled.

Instead of acknowledging his words, she said, “Take a shower.”

He pouted.

“I will get you some clean clothes.”

He watched her zip out of the apartment and sighed. Part of him had really hoped she would talk to him again today, but she was a tough nut to crack. Oliver pushed himself up and wandered into the bathroom. He didn’t know much about vampires, but he still wondered why her apartment was stocked for humans. Did she keep humans? Or used to? What a weird thought. To be kept by a vampire as what? Not really a pet, but living food.

He shook those thoughts right out of his head and got into the shower. Hot water cascaded down his body. He let out a long content sigh. This was exactly what he needed. To wash away the rain and the dirt from last night. Relax his muscles and warm himself right up. He thought about the things Felicity said. She didn’t get close to people because they died. He supposed he understood that. He didn’t even know how old she was, but there was a reason she was lonely. She was old and alone.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he reentered the studio apartment, Felicity sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. A blush creeped up his cheeks and spread down his chest. Obviously, she had seen him naked last night and she’d seen him coming out of the shower before, but it still made him flustered.

“I might have startled your friend,” she paused, “Tommy,” she smirked, “But he’s alright.” Her hand patted a pile of clothes, “For you.”

“Thanks,” he shuffled closer to her, gripping his towel tightly.

She kept her eyes down. He frowned. She’d barely looked at him that morning. In the dark maybe, but side glances and now this. She had never been shy about looking at him before.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m hungry,” she muttered.

“So?”

“You are tempting, but you’re too weak.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

She finally whipped her head to the side and glared at him, “You could have died last night and you are not going to feed me today, Oliver.”

“You were really scared,” he whispered.

Felicity sighed heavily, “I was, okay? I was really fucking scared. I thought you were going to die. You foolish, reckless human.”

“I had to see you again.”

“Do you know what this means now?” she asked, standing so fast he barely had time to register that she was in front of him.

“N-no?”

“You go out, you do reckless things, you make me take care of you. You search for me, call out for me…. and I know you’re in danger even when I can’t hear you…”

He stared at her unbelieving.

“You are my human.”

The possessiveness when he woke that morning.

“A-are you going to keep me as a pet?”

She frowned at him as if he were stupid, “I do not want a pet.”

“Then what do you want?”

Felicity stomped her foot. The words seemed hard for her to make. So instead, she reached up and cupped his cheeks, bringing him down for a kiss. He nearly stumbled backwards from the shock of it, but he wanted this. He wanted her more than anything.

“What does this mean?” he breathed against her lips.

“I will feed from you. I will protect you. You will be mine.”

“Feed from me, please?” he begged.

She turned his body towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. He gave her his wrist, but she smacked it away. Her fingers went for the towel, but he scrambled to sit up.

“Wait,” he held the towel down where it was.

She put her hands on his and he knew she was about to tear his hands away.

“I want you, Felicity. I want you so much, but I’ve never….”

“But you said that Tommy always tries to get you women to sleep with.”  
“Tries being the operative word,” he blushed hard, “I never sleep with them. I haven’t wanted to, but you….”

“I was right,” she said, leaning in close to him, “You are innocent,” she pecked his lips, “If you do not want me to bite you there,” she squeezed his thigh, “I won’t. If you do not want to have sex today, we won’t.”

His body betrayed him and his dick twitched near her hand. She giggled against his lips. It was the most innocent yet evil sound to ever come from her mouth.

“Bite me,” he whimpered.

She tore the towel away and spread his legs. He swallowed hard, watching her lean down between his legs. Her tongue flicked out and she licked along his thigh.

“I will not drink very much. You are still weak,” she whispered.

He didn’t know if she was talking to herself or him.

She found his vein and quickly sunk her teeth into it. He hissed in pain. Felicity gulped down his blood, but while she did her hand wrapped around his cock. She was so cold, but her hands were soft and delicate. Her fingers began working his cock, pumping slowly. It was such a strange mix of pain and pleasure, but it was amazing. He leaned his head back and moaned out her name. His cock hardened and thickened in her hand. A bead of precum oozed from his tip, which she used as lubrication to go faster.

Oliver knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He felt mildly embarrassed, but he couldn’t help it.

“F-fuck Felicity,” he whined.

Heat coiled in his lower stomach. She pulled back from his thigh with her mouth covered in blood. Felicity licked her lips and pumped his cock that much faster.

“Shit,” he groaned, bucking his hips into her hand.

His dick throbbed and he came on her hand and his stomach. He trembled underneath her, moaning out her name over and over again. Oliver slumped back into the bed and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Felicity had given him his first non-masturbatory orgasm and it was awesome.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

He could hear the sound of clothes shifting. Peaking his eyes open, he could see Felicity tearing off her own clothes.

“Holy shit.”

God, she was beautiful. Every inch of pale, porcelain flesh was stunning. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders, nearly hiding her perfect breasts.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

She straddled his injured thigh.

“And cold.”

“Get used to it,” she held onto him and rolled her hips against his bloody flesh, “I know you’re not ready to be fucked yet, so….”

She rubbed her pussy against him again. He could feel her wetness spreading across his skin, mixing with his blood. Oliver thought his eyes might roll back into his head. This woman was too sexy for words. She took one of his hands and guided it to her breast. He squeezed a little too hard at first, but she let him know. Gentler the second time, he massaged the mound of flesh in his hand. Her nipple pebbled under his touch.

She thrust her body forward harder, chasing her own orgasm.

“C-can I touch?” he asked.

Felicity nodded and leaned up, “Here,” she took his hand and guided it downwards.

He cupped her pussy, feeling the wetness. Groaning as he probed further, he found her entrance and circled it slowly.

“Don’t tease,” she commanded.

He swallowed and nodded, pressing two fingers inside. Felicity rolled her hips against him, fucking herself on his fingers. He thought he was going to die right there.

“Touch my clit,” she said.

He moved his thumb upward.

“Higher…. there.”

He stopped when she told him to, memorizing the way the little nub felt against his thumb. Slowly, he worked it, rubbing in circles.

“Yes,” Felicity moaned, flashing fang.

She kept moving her hips until he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. His eyes went wide. He’d never felt anything like it. It was like her body was trying to pull him in deeper. He could feel juices coat his fingers as she trembled and moaned.

When she finally relaxed, he slid his fingers out and looked at the sticky mess.

“Don’t faint,” she whispered.

He swallowed and nodded, “You’re amazing.”

“I’m not,” she muttered sliding off of him.

He lay back and wiped his fingers off on the bed, “I think you are.”

Felicity lay down beside him and shook her head.

“And…” he said, “I’m taking this to mean you’re my girlfriend.”

* * *

Felicity rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue with him, “You need to rest.”

“You didn’t say no.”

“Rest,” she hissed.

She wrapped her arms around _her human_. Yes, he was her human. He had been since the night she decided to feed from him regularly. Oliver was her responsibility now. He was smart, but he was also a damn fool. She really could have lost him to hypothermia, all because he missed her.

It was strange to feel so wanted. She’d been alone for so long. Kept herself distant from humans for so long, but Oliver wanted her. He liked her. Cared for her and desired to be around her. His words caused a warmth to spread through her that reminded her of being human. She didn’t want to lose that. Didn’t want to lose him.

“Felicity?”

“Hmmm?”

“How does… how did you….. I kind of thought you were technically dead, so…”

“How did I have an orgasm?” she snorted.

He nodded.

“Blood helps. I don’t understand the full biology of how it works, but drinking blood helps my body work more like a humans, especially when it comes to fluids.”

“Ah.”

She entangled her legs with his and rest her head on his chest.

“How old are you?”

“It’s very rude to ask a lady their age.”

He sighed, “Sorry.”

“Too old for you,” she mumbled.

He huffed out a laugh, “So am I robbing the grave or are you robbing the cradle?”

“Yes,” she traced imaginary shapes in his side.

He hummed and relaxed. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and breathing. It got slower and more even until she thought he had fallen asleep.

“You are a silly human,” she whispered, “But you make me feel things I haven’t felt in decades… maybe centuries,” she sighed, “I don’t know what I would do if you died….” she nuzzled his chest, “For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings that then I scorn to change my state with kings,” she was even quieter than before.

Felicity hadn’t felt love for anything in so long she didn’t know if she remembered what it felt like. She didn’t really believe that Oliver felt that way about her so soon, but his feelings for her still brought her warmth.

“And see there is much better Shakespeare than Romeo and Juliet,” she laughed to herself.

Oliver’s arm wrapped around her and squeezed her tight. For a second, she thought he might have heard what she said.

Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say... except these two kids are a mess

Oliver had to get back to his classes, but he didn’t really want to. He would have rather spent the whole day in bed with Felicity. Especially after what she said. Oh yeah, he heard every word she said as he was falling asleep. He knew that she liked him, but to really hear it from her lips made his chest fill with warmth.

This woman was too much. She was going to be the end of him, he was sure, but he would enjoy every moment of it.

He spent his day in class, wishing he was with Felicity, but he managed to make it through. For some reason he thought she might yell at him if he decided to drop out for her. Not that he was really contemplating leaving school. He just missed her.

When he left his last class the sun was shining brightly. A rarity in Starling. He shrugged it off and walked towards Felicity’s apartment, happy that he knew where it was now.

“Stop,” a low voice came from a dark alleyway.

He slowed, but didn’t stop.

“I said _stop_ ,” the voice growled.

His heart thudded loudly in his ears.

“Come here,” it called to him.

“No,” Oliver closed his eyes, determined to be brave. He was brave, dammit. It was okay to be scared, “I don’t know who the hell you are, but I’m not staying here.”

Suddenly, something grabbed onto the hood of his jacket and dragged him backwards into the alley.

He let out a startled yelp, but immediately fought back. Or tried to. He pulled against his assailant, but his grasp was too tight.

“What do you want?” he shouted.

“Not you,” he slammed Oliver into a wall.

His head knocked into the brick and he stumbled backwards. He felt something warm drip down his forehead.

“Shit,” he mumbled.

“Call for her.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Oliver said.

He wasn’t going to call for Felicity, not matter what. He barely understood how she found him the first time. She didn’t even understand it. All they knew was that he had been in danger and she had known.

But why did this guy want her?

He slowly turned and finally looked at his attacker. The other man was slightly hunched over, his lips parted, flashing fang, and his eyes dark pools of red.

“Call her,” he repeated.

“What do you want with her?”

“She needs to stop spending time with humans,” he spat.

“Leave her alone,” Oliver pushed himself forward and put his fists up.

The vampire laughed. He came at Oliver. His cold hand wrapped around his throat and pressed him into the wall.

“She’ll come if I have to kill you to make it happen,” he hissed.

Oliver swallowed the best he could, “What are you doing out here anyway?” he asked, trying to distract him, “It’s bright out today.”

“I’m not in the sun, now am I?”

“No? But how did you get here?”

“That is my business,” he gripped onto him tightly and slammed his head back into the brick.

Oliver felt a throb go through his head. His vision swam, but he was not going to let this vampire win.

“Let him go,” Felicity’s voice rang through his ears. She ran at the other vampire and knocked him to the ground, “Cooper,” she growled, “I told you three decades ago to go screw yourself. My feelings haven’t changed.”

He growled back and the fight began.

It was too fast. Too fast for him to follow. Growls, scratching, bodies flying into walls, and the wet sound of blood splattering on the ground. He hoped that it wasn’t hers.

“I don’t want to do this,” she said, gripping onto Cooper’s throat.

He could finally see just how messy they both were. Each of them were losing blood.

“I will rip your throat out if you don’t leave me be,” she growled.

“Then do it,” he spat.

Oliver looked away as she did. He heard the thud of his body falling to the ground. She stumbled towards him and fell into his arms.

“Shit,” he whispered.

His head was throbbing still, but he had to get her out of there. She looked so weak. More than just blood loss. It had to be the sun too.

“I’m so sorry,” he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Carefully, he scooped her into his arms and started towards her home. Everything had happened so fast. He could barely register it. The way they were speaking to each other, he could only assume Cooper was an ex of some sort, but he was nasty. He was glad the other vampire was dead.

Oliver carried Felicity up to her studio apartment and lay her in bed.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

“Be quiet,” she mumbled.

He had never seen her look so fragile and it scared him, “You shouldn’t have come out in the sun.”

“He was going to kill you.”

“You need blood,” he sat down beside her and carefully pulled her into his lap, “Please drink.”

He was scared and he knew putting her close to his pulse point would help bring that desire out of her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I could kill you,” she whispered against his skin.

“You always say that,” he said, “But I can’t lose you, Felicity. I need you.”

Her grip on him tightened. He felt her fangs on his skin just before she sank them in. A tiny hiss of pain left his lips. She drank and drank, but thankfully pulled back before he lost too much. Felicity licked the wound and her lips.

“Thank you,” she nuzzled into him.

“You don’t have to thank me, it was my fault.”

“No it was Cooper’s.”

He adjusted their position and lay back in the bed, “Ex-boyfriend?”

“Not really,” she sighed, “Ex-almost maybe. I don’t like being with other vampires. They’re possessive and disgusting.”

He laughed.

“What?” she grumbled.

“You know you’re at least one of those things.”

“No one said I wasn’t a hypocrite,” she twisted her fists into his shirt.

“It’s okay,” he said, “I like it.”

“Are you okay?” she asked, leaning her head up.

“Yeah I think so, I just hit my head a couple of times.”

She reached up and brushed her hand across his forehead, “A cut,” she mumbled. Then she looked into his eyes and sighed, “I think you have a mild concussion. You shouldn’t have given me blood. I’m not going to let you sleep it off. Not yet.”

“That’s okay,” he mumbled, though he was tired, “We should get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Felicity slid from the bed and nodded. Her body ached, radiating with exhaustion and weakness. Damn, Cooper. She didn’t think that he was going to show up again. He must have seen them while they were out the other night in the rain. Creep. At least he was gone now. She had been so scared. Scared and angry. She felt a tug in her chest that told her something was wrong. It was like a thread wrapped around her dead heart, pulling her in Oliver’s direction. She didn’t know how else to explain it. Didn’t know why it was happening, but she was grateful.

He was hers and she refused to lose him.

Her feelings for him were so strong. They came on so fast it was hard to wrap her mind around it. Was it love? Could she fall for him so quickly? It was terrifying to think about.

“Come on,” Oliver said, taking off his shirt and putting his glasses aside, “Shower.”

She nodded and did away with her clothing. He got the shower going while she grabbed towels for them. Oliver wrapped his arm around her and helped her into the shower. The water cascaded down her body, splashing against her face. Her blood and makeup washed away. He joined her, taking her bloodied hand and carefully scrubbing Cooper’s dried blood away.

She looked up at him with such adoration. He was so gentle with her. Treated with her like another person, instead of the monster she felt she was at times.

“I’m surprised,” she said, “You still want to be here after what I did.”

He looked from her hand to her, “You did what you had to do,” he said, “The world isn’t black and white, you know.”

He leaned in and kissed her palm.

If her heart could beat it would have been thrumming loudly in her chest.

“He was hurting me and hurting you. You did the right thing,” he let go of her hand and cupped her cheek, “Just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

She turned her head and kissed his palm.

“And you’re beautiful, by the way,” he smiled brightly, “You have like a million cute freckles under all that makeup.”

“Vampires aren’t supposed to have cute freckles.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“Well, I like them,” he leaned in to kiss her nose.

She scoffed at him, but didn’t argue.

They washed each other’s bodies slowly and gently. She enjoyed each and every soft touch of his hands on her body. Felicity could have melted into him.

When the water grew cold they wandered back into the bedroom wrapped in their towels. She dried off a little and dropped her towel to the floor. Oliver swallowed thickly, making his adam’s apple wobble, but he dropped his own towel.

“I want to be with you,” he whispered.

She climbed into bed, “Come to me.”

He crawled into bed. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Her fingers moved through his wet hair. His hands moved over her body. Gently massaging her breasts. She moaned into the kiss. Her arousal was rising with each passing moment.

He moved forward, pressing her back into the pillows. She could feel his hardening cock against her thigh.

“Oliver,” she groaned.

“Felicity,” he breathed out.

She spread her legs further. He rest his forehead against hers, his eyes between them as he gripped onto his cock and guided it to her entrance.

“Ohhh,” she gasped.

He filled her completely, stretching her walls. Oliver swallowed hard. She knew this wasn’t going to last very long, but it didn’t bother her. She was happy to have this moment with him. Sharing their bodies with each other. Feeling him inside of her. It was glorious.

He slowly rolled his hips backwards and then forward again, filling her over and over again.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he moaned.

“Just wait, babe,” she rolled her hips up to meet his.

She slipped her fingers down between them to find her clit. Her digits pressed against the swollen nub and rubbed in slow circles. She knew if she could push herself to an orgasm before Oliver finished it would feel that much better for him. His first time needed to be amazing.

She moaned and arched her back into him.

“Holy shit,” his thrusts became slightly erratic.

Her walls clenched around his cock, pulling him in deeper as she reached her climax.

“O-oh god,” Oliver moaned.

He trembled on top of her and gave one last thrust inside of her. He buried his face in her neck as he came, filling her with his seed.

Felicity relaxed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“That was…. awesome,” he breathed out against her neck.

She giggled and kissed his neck where she had bitten early, “I am glad.”

He rolled over after a few minutes and lay back on the bed.

“No sleeping,” she said, snuggling close, “Not yet.”

“Okay,” he wrapped an arm around her.

She entangled their legs together and rest her head on his chest, “What are you thinking about?”

“What’s it like to be a vampire?”

“Lonely.”

“Were you born a vampire?”

“No,” she tilted her head to look at him, “My first love turned me.”

“What happened to him?”

“He died a very long time ago. He was a famous archer who got himself into a lot of trouble. One day it caught up to him. That is what happens when vampires pretend to be human…..”

“Was it Robin Hood?”

She snorted, “No.”

“Do you regret hanging out with humans?” he asked quietly.

She looked into his eyes and shook her head, “Not at all,” she sighed, “Even if it results in my permanent death.”

“You better not die,” Oliver grumbled.

The same warmth he always brought her spread through her again. He really did care for her so much.

“I will do my best,” she interlaced her fingers with his.

Felicity kissed his chest gently.

“Hmmm,” he hummed.

“What? Do you want me to get you something to eat?”

“No,” he said, “I have another question.”

“Okay,” she leaned up to meet his gaze again.

“Would you turn me into a vampire?”

She shot up, “What?”

“I want to be like you.”

“No you do not, you can’t. Oliver you cannot be like me. You are you… you are Oliver Queen. You are _my human_ and I want you to stay that way. I will not have a hand in killing you,” the words continued to tumble out of her mouth like word vomit. A problem she hadn’t had in a very long time, “I told you being a vampire is lonely. Why would you want that for yourself? Why would you want to die?”

“Felicity,” he grasped onto her hands, “It wouldn’t be lonely because I would have you.”

“I also told you that I don’t like being with other vampires,” she pulled her hands away.

“I’m not going to be like that. I’m happy being yours,” he continued, “I… I don’t want you to be alone when I get old.”

“I will be fine.”

“I love you.”

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes.

“I mean it. All I could think about while I was carrying you back here was how scared I was to lose you. I need you in my life. I love you.”

She stared at him unable to speak. The words that only moments ago seemed to fall so freely were now locked away.

“Felicity….” he took her hands again, “Please say something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a fun bonus chapter and then it kind of became more than that....

Felicity’s feet pounded against the forest floor. Branches whipped at her sides, but she did not care. She was far too focused on running. Darkness slowly encroached on her. The blue of the sky bleeding into orange and black. Soon she would not be able to see at all. With heavy breaths, she picked up the pace, willing her legs to carry her the rest of the way to her destination.

A cottage finally came into view. A single candle flickered in the window.

“Finally,” she whispered.

“Not quite,” an arm wrapped around her mid run, stealing the breath from her.

A hooded figure pulled her close.

“Jonas, you ruin my fun.”

He let his hood fall backwards and scooped her into his arms, “I know, my love, but you make it too easy. I could hear you coming.”

“You were to be sleeping,” she chided.

“How can I sleep when my love is coming for me,” he leaned in and kissed her lips.

“I suppose you make a sound argument,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, “May I spend the night with you?”

“Of course,” he carried her towards the cottage, opening and closing the door with his foot.

He sat on his bed, letting her slide into his lap.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“Famished, but you know I do not enjoy feeding from you.”

“That is a lie,” she untied a scarf from her neck. 

He glared at her for a quick moment.

“Your taste is like none that I have ever sampled on my tongue. Your sweetness and your warmth fill my veins with a life I thought I had left behind long ago. But my love I worry for your very being every time I take from you.”

Felicity’s lips parted as she let out a shaky breath, “I trust you.”

Her heart pounded rapidly in her ears. Jonas’ fingers found her pulse point on her neck and slowly dragged down her neck. He moved her dress aside slightly, untying a few ribbons from her top and sliding the fabric down her breasts. Only barely exposing them.

He kissed the place above her heart, “You put far too trust into me.”

“Never,” she ran her fingers through his long dirty blond hair.

Jonas breathed in the scent of her flesh. His fangs elongated and he pierced the skin of her breast. She gasped out in pain. Her arms wrapped around him as he did the same. He held her protectively against him. She closed her eyes, relaxing as he continued to drink. Felicity could feel the life draining from her, but she trusted Jonas with everything she had.

When he finally released her, he licked the wound and carefully set her down on the bed. Her body felt weak and tired, but she was happy to give him blood. They shared their bodies, they shared their blood, and their love. Well, he had yet to share his blood with her, though she had begged him.

“Do you feel better?” she asked.

“Much,” he hovered over her and kissed her lips, “You need rest, my dearest.”

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes and knew he was leaving, “Stay, please, you said that I could spend the night with you.”

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his two fingers, “I know, but I promise I will return to you in the morning.”

“I do not understand why you must go.”

“Do not say such things because you are angry.”

She frowned and looked away from him.

“Your village does not deserve to be terrorized by the wealthy,” he said, smoothing her hair from her face, “I may not be human anymore, but have lived a very long time. I have seen the tragedies of the human race and for once I have the abilities to do something about it.”

“You are too good for us,” she met his gaze again.

“Only to you,” he kissed her again.

Her hand came up to cup his cheek. She ran her thumb across his stubble as she kissed him back.

He pulled away, so he could get ready to go. His long hair was pulled back into a braid. He tucked it into his coat. His forest green hood came up and he reached for his bow and arrow. Felicity had never met another vampire, but she frequently wondered if they were like Jonas. She had a feeling they were not. He was kind, sweet, generous, and so many things she thought a vampire could not be. He told her once that she had helped bring it out of him. She did not believe it for a moment.

“Sleep,” he said as he neared the door.

“Wait,” she whispered, “Will you consider my request again?”

He paused and nodded, “I will consider it again.”

Felicity hummed contently as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow,” Jonas whispered to her as he shut the door.

“Good night, my love,” she mumbled back.

* * *

“How do you feel?”

Felicity peaked her eyes open. She went to take a breath, but realized she did not need it. Her body was cold and unmoving, but everything around her was so much more. She could hear the subtle scratching of an animal moving across the ground outside. Her vision was stronger than before.

But most of all…

“Hungry,” she sighed.

Jonas chuckled, “Of course,” he dragged his thumb across her lower lip until she parted them, “Look at those,” he gently touched her fangs.

It felt strange.

She pretended to bite him and he chided her.

“I will feed you until we can find you something more substantial,” he said.

He bit into his wrist and brought it to her lips. She had already fed from him when she was turned several days before, but she was not going to turn down a meal. Her lips wrapped around the wound and blood poured into her mouth. It was different this time. Nourishing and satisfying. She gripped onto his arm tightly not wanting to let go.

“Felicity,” he called to her, “You need to let go.”

If it were possible and dug into him harder.

“Felicity,” he tugged back roughly, forcing her to finally release her grip.

She blinked a couple of times barely realizing what she had done, but as it washed over her, so did the guilt. Felicity scrambled upward and took Jonas’ wrist into her hand. She pressed gentle kisses to the healing wound.

“I am sorry, please do not hate me.”

“Felicity, my love, there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you,” he cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, “It was a normal reaction. I am merely happy that you survived the transformation. That was my first attempt at becoming a maker.”

“What does it mean to be my maker?” she asked.

She did not think to ask it before. The only thing she cared about was being with her beloved forever. When they had met, she was alone. Her father long gone, vanished when she was a child, but her mother had taken ill and died. A young, unmarried woman, alone in a village full of strict elders did not stand a chance to fair well. The night Jonas found her, she begged him for death, but instead he gave mercy. He gave her kindness that some humans could only dream of possessing. Jonas gave her love and became her home, her family.

“We are connected. I will know your pain and you mine. Our love is a bond that cannot be broken. With the bad feelings come the good too….. and the very good,” he smiled and nipped at her bottom lip.

“Oh, I love you so,” she crashed her lips into his, knocking him back into the bed in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another flashback!!! because i guess these two are just really inspiring me this week and there will still probably be another update on sunday [wipes sweat from brow]
> 
> warning for character death

When Felicity was turned, she stayed with him always. Her once lonely existence became much happier. One would think death had the opposite effect, but for Felicity death was a whole new adventure. Jonas taught her things that were normally not allowed. Being a woman, a peasant, and a very poor one at that, she did not have an education. He changed that. She tried learning on her own, but when she was young her focus was keeping her home running smoothly. Then it became working to help feed her and her mother. There was only so much she could do for herself.

Felicity held a leather bound book in her hand. It was the first Jonas had assigned her to read alone. When they started her lessons it was a bit of a struggle, but only for a short period of time. She happily picked it up quickly. Something about learning came naturally to her and she wanted to continue. She wanted to know more, to know everything.

When she finished the book, she closed it and held it to her chest. Proud of herself and feeling pleased with how the story ended.

The door opened a moment later, Jonas back from his nightly crusade.

“Oh, my love, I have finished!” she held the book up as she stood.

“I knew you could do it,” he dropped his things and took her by the hand. Carefully, he twirled her and pulled her into his arms.

“Are you proud of me?” she asked.

He pecked her lips, “I am always proud of you.”

She hummed contently against his lips. “Did you feed without me?” she asked after a few moments.

“No, are you hungry, dearest?”

She nodded.

“We still have time.”

He traded his jacket for a cloak and she slid her own on as well. They left their cottage in the woods and traveled to a town far past her village. It was safer to hunt away from their home, lest the villagers become suspicious. The hunting ground was bigger farther away. More people, she could feel their pulses on the air, taste the salt of their sweat. Her fangs elongated with the anticipation of her meal.

The first few attempts at feeding from a human had not gone very well for her. Jonas taught her how to entrap the minds of the humans, but it was more difficult to learn how to stop before death overtook them. Once their blood dropped into her mouth all she wanted to do was feed and feed until there was nothing left. Jonas was careful not to let her kill anyone. He did not think she would be able to live with the guilt. She was not so sure either. Other people had not been so kind to her in her twenty-one years of life, but disliking humans and killing them were two very different things.

They spotted a couple. Couples were their favorite. There was something about the innocent taste of someone deeply in love. She’d tasted others. A sad drunk man whose taste was somewhat bitter, a young mother with sweeter blood, and a teenager who tasted of sin. He was far too young to taste such a way. But innocence was her favorite.

She took the young woman and looked deep into her eyes. It took her longer than Jonas, who had pressed the man against a wall and had full hypnotized him already. Sometimes she liked to watch her beloved, but she was simply famished. When she had the woman under her thrall, she rolled the sleeve of her dress up and eyed her wrist carefully. She could feel her pulse, thrumming steadily under her skin. Her mouth watered. Felicity bit into her delicate flesh. Warm blood spilled into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she drank it down, large gulp after large gulp. The fresh, coppery tang coated her tongue along with the subtle sweetness of the woman’s feelings for her lover.

“Felicity,” Jonas called to her.

Her eyes bolted open. She forced herself to release to woman. Blood dripped down the corners of her mouth and chin. Jonas took her jaw delicately in his hand and licked the blood away.

“Mmm,” she moaned.

“You must be more careful, my love,” he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She could taste the blood of the male human. It mixed with the woman, creating a delicious flavor.

“I am sorry,” she whispered when they pulled apart.

“You will learn,” he scooped her into his arms, “For now I will take you home,” there was a slight growl to his voice.

She glanced to the limp bodies of the humans they had fed from. They would be found soon and be fine. She felt no guilt.

“What are you waiting for?” she turned back to him and nipped at his lip.

* * *

Felicity and Jonas were together for many years. They changed locations frequently out of fear they might be caught. When it was only Jonas feeding off of the locals it was not as bad, but adding another vampire to the mix made it much riskier. With their moves came new towns and cities that Jonas deemed worthy of his help. She thought he was courageous, though she worried about him every time he left their home. He had so much heart for a vampire who had been dead for as long as he. Jonas refused to give up on these humans who would turn on him given the opportunity.

But she knew that his humanity is what had drawn her to him to begin with. The way he had shown mercy to a girl he could’ve easily killed.

“Why did you spare my life that night?” she asked one evening.

“There was something in your eyes. You begged and begged for me to take your life from you, but I could not. Those blue eyes, the color of the sky, which is only a memory to me. You begged, but they… they still held so much life.”

Felicity sat alone in their cabin again, waiting for her beloved’s return. She held _Arithmetick: or, The Ground of Arts_ in her hand, which she found to be very interesting. Mathematics came even easier to her than reading and writing. She was about to turn the page when she felt a pain in her side. An echo of a blade being dragged across flesh.

She gasped in pain, dropping the book, “Jonas,” her hand pressed into her side.

There was no wound nor blood. It had to be Jonas.

“Where are you, my love?” she gasped.

It seemed like an eternity before he came stumbling into their cabin, “You must leave,” he held onto the same side of his body. She could smell his blood immediately, “They are coming.”

“I will not leave without you,” she pushed herself toward him.

“You must go. I will only slow you down,” he pressed into his side harder, “I am not healing. They knew, my love, they knew and they were prepared with blades of silver.”

Silver would not kill a vampire like other creatures, but it could wound them deeply for a time.

“Leave this place.”

“No!”

“Felicity do not make me…”

“I will not leave.”

“As your maker I command you to leave me here.”

She gasped quietly. They had both known he could say those words at any time, but he chose not to. He chose to treat her as his equal. This was not fair. She could not leave him here, but she could not disobey an order from her maker.

“Take what you need and leave quickly.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks, though she could not cry like a human. Her tears were blood. She picked up a few books, shoving them into a bag before throwing her cloak on. Her side still hurt and now her cold heart ached for him.

“I love you more than my own life,” she pleaded, “Let me stay.”

“You must go. You must survive.”

“It will not be surviving without you by my side.”

He cried his own tears as he leaned in to kiss her, “I love you so much Felicity. Our love knows not limits nor time. If I do not make it back to you know that you will always have my love.”

“And you mine.”

Her body ached to follow his order. She moved past him and left the cabin. Quickly, she left their home and started away from the nearest village. She could hear the angry humans coming for him and she longed to go back. Felicity could fight with him. Why would he not let her fight? He wanted her to survive and if they could wound him their numbers must be many and they must be strong.

Felicity stopped and listened. Grunting and yelling, the clang of metal, and the tearing of flesh. Each time Jonas was wounded she could feel it. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. She was far enough away that she knew she would not get caught, but she stifled her noises anyway.

She memorized the sounds each man made and their scents; she was going to make them pay for this. There was not a way she could continue on without avenging her love.

The sound of rope and wood being tossed filled her ears and then suddenly, it went quiet. She could still feel the pains from Jonas, so she knew her beloved to be alive. The men were leaving. They must have gotten what they wanted. Good. She started to turn back, but as she did, she could see in the distance one of the men light a fire.

“No!” she screamed. The sound which ripped from her throat was like that of a wailing banshee.

They had tied Jonas outside of their home with extra kindling surrounding him. The fire caught quickly and the wind blew it up against him.

“Move out! There are more of these bastards among us,” one of the men called.

“With any luck they will die with him,” another said.

She screamed. The fires licked up his body. She felt every agonizing pain that he did. The only saving grace was that she did not feel it as fully as he did. She could pushed through the pain and move to him. Maybe she could still save him. 

_“As your maker I command you to leave me here.”_

Her body froze. There was nothing she could do. She fell onto her knees again, reaching for him, though he was several meters away.

“I could have saved you,” she screamed.

Felicity did not care if she could have been injured in the process. She did not care of the men would have turned back for her. She did not care. All she wanted was Jonas. But now she had to kneel there as his flesh burned, as he was murdered in front of her, and do nothing about it.

“Forgive. Love. Survive,” his voice whispered on the wind.

The pain of the flames on her skin slowly died away. She stayed where she was, watching his body become ash as well as their home.

Who was she supposed to forgive? Him? The humans?

Who was she supposed to love?

How was she supposed to survive?

She did not know a single answer to any of these questions, but she did know that the humans who did this were about to face retribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i was going to post this tomorrow, but then i got impatient ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Felicity….” Oliver took her hands into his own, “ _Please_ say something. Anything.”

“I shouldn’t have let it get this far,” she pulled away from him, sliding off the bed.

“What?”

Felicity shook her head, “You can’t love me, Oliver.”

“Why?” he demanded.

He refused to believe there was anything wrong with his love for her. There was no doubt in his mind about how he felt and there was no doubt that she at least had an ounce of feeling towards him. She wouldn’t have claimed him otherwise.

“Why?” he said again.

“Because,” she snapped.

“That’s not a real answer, Felicity.”

She growled and suddenly she was on top of him again. Though both of them were still nude there was nothing remotely arousing about how angry she was. Her hand went to his throat and squeezed tight. She bared her fangs at him. He refused to let her scare him.

“You can’t love a monster,” she snapped, “I shouldn’t have claimed you. I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“I love you.”

“Stop it.”

“Why?” he begged, “Tell me why and tell me you don’t have feelings for me too.”

She dug her sharp nails into his skin.

He swallowed, “Is it because you’re scared?”

Her grip faltered.

“Why are you scared? Felicity, talk to me.”

“If you knew you wouldn’t be saying these things. You wouldn’t want to become what I am.”

He pushed her hand away and slowly sat up, letting her fall into his lap. Oliver had seen her fight and heal from deep wounds, but it was obvious there was something even deeper she healed from. He wanted to know what it was; he wanted to know everything about her. Gently, he moved a piece of black hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up to meet his gaze.

“Tell me,” he whispered.

He could see the struggle on her face, “My first love was taken from me,” she started, “A group of ungrateful humans, who he had protected, beat him until he couldn’t fight, tied him outside our home, and set it ablaze. He didn’t let me save him.”

Red tears rolled down her cheeks. Blood. He had never seen her cry before, but part of him was glad. She was finally letting go.

“I watched until my house was gone and then I went to find them before dawn. I wanted to make them suffer as I did. I wanted to to take their wives, their loves, from them before I killed them too, but then I saw their children,” she shook in his grasp, “I couldn’t leave those children fatherless and motherless.”

Her eyes closed and she turned away from him, “But those men didn’t deserve to live. I still slaughtered them in their beds. I listened to them choke on their own blood as their wives awakened and screamed. I am not sorry…. and that is what makes me a monster.”

Oliver stayed quiet. It was a lot to take in. She murdered the men who had basically tortured and killed the man she loved. A man who sounded like a good person, vampire or not. She could have slaughtered entire families or left children as orphans, but she didn’t. Felicity had a heart, though her physical one wasn’t beating.

He cupped her cheek and tilted her head towards him, “Do you remember what I said a few minutes ago?”

She sniffled.

“The world isn’t black and white. Right and wrong…. there’s a lot gray…” he sighed, “But I do know that I love you and I wouldn’t love you if I didn’t know what kind of person you are.”

Felicity started at him for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking, “How can you be so understanding?”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her head rest against his chest and he sighed, “You’re not the only one who’s been lonely,” but he didn’t really want to talk about that.

Her cool fingertips glided up his side, “Tell me?”

“Later,” he mumbled, “I want to know more about you. What did you do after… after you lost him?”

“I went into hiding for awhile, I technically can live without feeding for weeks at a time, but I feel very weak. It was just easier to hide away with my sadness. But my love, he wanted me to survive, and hiding all alone was not surviving,” she sighed, “I traveled to France during the mid 1700s, the population was large and it was easy for me to blend in.”

“Holy shit,” he whispered, “You’re so-”

“I will bite you, Oliver Queen.”

He pressed his lips together. Not a good idea to call his girlfriend old. Nope.

“When did you meet Cooper?”

“Not very long ago…. maybe fifty years ago,” she turned her face into his chest for a moment, “He wasn’t the first vampire I tried to associate with, but he was the last. Like I said, other male vampires are possessive and nasty. Especially the old ones. They still live in the days when women were objects.”

“What about your love?” Oliver felt a mild bit of jealousy over her first love, but mostly he worried about not being able to compare to him.

“He was different. Jonas still held onto his humanity, he was kind, and treated me as an equal.”

“Heh… kinda funny,” he said.

“What is?” she leaned back and looked at him.

“My middle name is Jonas. Random coincidence,” he shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a family name… or so I was told.”

She frowned and looked at him carefully, “Yes.”

He sighed shakily, “Felicity, I know I’m not him, but I do love you and I want to be with you. Forever.”

“Oliver, it is because I love you that I don’t want to change you.”

He frowned in confusion, “That doesn’t make any sense,” he couldn’t even be happy that she said it back.

She gripped onto his chin, “Do you really want to die?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie to me. You have a family. Friends. You can’t just leave them behind.”

“My family is gone,” he said seriously.

She gripped his chin tighter, “On the night we met you told me that you had a family.”

“I have my grandparents, but my mom and dad died when I was eight,” he pulled out of her grasp and looked away from her, “I told you, you’re not the only one that’s been lonely.”

“How?”

“They were on a date when they got hit by a drunk driver,” his chest filled with a sudden heaviness and his eyes burned, “I was raised by my grandparents, but… they live in a retirement home now, they barely know who I am.”

Oliver didn’t talk about this with anyone. He lost his family, but he grew up, forcing himself to focus on his studies instead of anything else. The loneliness he felt never went away, but he never tried to have a social life either. He had Tommy which helped, but what he had with Felicity was different.

“No one made it out of the crash,” he said, “So it’s not like I could avenge them,” it was a weak attempt at a joke.

Felicity put her cold hands on either side of his face and turned his head to look at her, “We have both lost people, Oliver, you don’t have to joke about it.”

His lip quivered and tears spilled despite himself, “Let me love you. Let me be with you.”

She sighed and kissed his forehead. Her cool lips felt like a stark contrast against his warm skin, “I do love you so much,” she rest her forehead against his, “But I don’t want you to end up like Jonas.”

He blinked a couple of times, “You think someone is going to take me from you?” 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, leaning back. Her thumbs swiped at his tears, “You could die as a human, but if you became a vampire and I lost you…. I wouldn’t survive it. I couldn’t do it again.”

He frowned.

“Don’t look at me like that… I know it’s selfish, but you don’t understand.”

“Then make me understand.”

She sighed heavily, “My Jonas turned me. He was my maker, which is what you want from me,” she said, “It gave us a connection. When he died I could feel the flames burning his skin as if they were burning mine.”

He pulled her close again, holding her tight, “I’m so sorry.”

They were quiet for a few moments. She snuggled into him, hiding her face in his chest. He gladly held her. Oliver may not have been able to protect her the way she could protect him, but he could do this. He could help her fight her mental and emotional demons. His eyes fluttered shut and he rest his head on top of hers.

Then it hit him.

“We’re already kind of connected,” he said.

“What?”

They slowly pulled apart, but she stayed in his lap.

“You and I both know it. When I’m in danger you can feel it.”

She nodded, “And it came before I claimed you.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means you need some rest and we’ll keep talking about it later.”

“But it’s only….” he leaned over and looked at the clock, “Eight.”

“And you were hurt,” she ran her fingers over the place he’d whacked his head, causing him to wince.

He pouted.

“I love you,” she said, kissing his pout away.

“Say it again?”

“I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen,” she smiled against his lips, “Now it’s finally safe for you to sleep so do it.”

Oliver sighed, but he lie back and got under the blankets. His heart warmed in his chest. He was deeply in love with Felicity Smoak and she loved him back. All he wanted was to be with her forever. He knew that he could do it. She made it look easy, blending in with the humans, studying, and just being Felicity. He could do that.

* * *

Felicity watched him until he fell asleep. Her body ached. Sore muscles, every ounce of her radiated weakness from the sun. His blood had helped with the wounds from Cooper, but she needed more. She didn’t intend on hunting that night, though.

Instead, she pulled on a tshirt and pair of pants and grabbed her laptop. Her beloved’s first name and Oliver’s middle name could have been a coincidence. But add that to their weird connection and she became curious about Oliver’s family.

It took many hours of digging. Scouring the internet for any speck of information on the Queen family tree. But if it was on the internet, she could find it.

Centuries back, well before she was brought into this world, Jonas was born. She looked at the painted portrait of the man she once intended to spend the rest of her undead life with.

Jonas had been married to a woman who bore him three sons before he had been turned. One of which was named after him and continued the bloodline all the way down to Oliver. He and Oliver even had the same blue eyes. She didn’t even know how that was possible.

She stared at the family tree, stared at his portrait, and tried to come of with a logical reason as to how this could have happened. But she was a vampire, sitting in front of a computer beside a man who was a descendent of her first love. Logic had no business here.

Felicity loved Oliver. She would love him without knowing about his connection to Jonas, that she knew for certain. The feelings she had for him were real. Still, she couldn’t help but think that Jonas sent him to her. This boy who loved her without question. This human who held her in his arms as she cried. The first real tears she had shed since Jonas’ death. It was freeing. Like a breath of fresh air filling her lungs. If only she could really breathe it in. Oliver had the biggest heart, so full of love, and yet he’d had a lonely life just like she. It made her want to believe in humanity again.

“It took you a very long time, Jonas,” she whispered, “But thank you. I forgive you.”

Her connection to Jonas transcended through lifetimes, through generations, and somehow found it’s way to Oliver. She was fated to meet him.

She put away the computer and crawled under the blankets; she snuggled closer to Oliver, who was momentarily startled by her coldness. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close once he realized it was her.

“Thank you,” she whispered again.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight.

Her eyes closed and she relaxed against him. She felt truly at peace for the first time in centuries. Maybe she would have to take his request into consideration. She was scared, she would admit that. There was so much that could go wrong. Not to mention this was the very first time she was really allowing herself to feel again. That alone was terrifying.

But the way Oliver held her so closely, the way his lips gently pressed into her hair, and his fingertips brushed against her back; the way he cocooned her protectively made her want to take that leap for him.

She could do what Jonas asked of her; she could survive, she could forgive, and she could _love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I didn't intend going into this for them to spend most of the chapter naked, but..... shit happens?????
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re almost at the end oh my god....

_“I’ll turn you when you graduate. Not a second before. You need to be able to distance yourself from your human life because you will be a danger to them. One paper cut, one nosebleed, and that’s it.”_

It’d been three days since she told him this and she was starting to regret it. Felicity wanted to be with him, of course, but he was such a bright, brilliant being. How could she take his life from him? How could she pull him into her darkness when his future was just as bright as he was.

Then there was the connection between Oliver and Jonas. He deserved to know, didn’t he? She struggled with whether or not to tell him. When he spoke to her, _“I know I’m not him,”_ she knew that he thought he was lesser. It wasn’t true. Jonas would always be her first love, but she loved Oliver too. She loved him deeply and with such fierceness, it terrified her. If she told him about the connection, it may hurt his feelings, but it also might drive him away.

Because what if their love wasn’t real? What if it was the connection? Felicity didn’t know if she believed that. She had once trusted Jonas with her soul. He would never cause something as pure as love to become false. But Oliver wouldn’t know that.

She let her thoughts sit and fester for days on end. They gnawed at her stomach. Guilt and uncertainty.

Oliver forced himself to work hard at his schoolwork as if he were trying to finish early. He only had a couple months to go, but she didn’t put it past him to try something like that. He was too smart for his own good.

Felicity had to tell him.

* * *

Oliver felt like he hadn’t seen Felicity in weeks. Maybe because he hadn’t. He was so determined to get his work done. All he wanted was to be with her. He would miss Tommy, but it would only be a matter of time before he gained control of himself and he could see his friend again.

“Felicity?” he called as he entered her apartment.

He spotted her on the bed. Her head hung low, making her look more sullen than usual.

“Are you okay? Do you need to feed?”

He dropped his backpack by the door and practically jogged towards her.

“I’m fine,” she said, “But we need to talk.”

His heart stopped in his chest, “You changed your mind?”

“No,” she sighed, “Sit down.”

He didn’t believe her, not one bit. She was upset which meant she was about to do something she didn’t like.

“I didn’t tell you this, but after you told me about your family…. I did some research,” she reached for her laptop, “A lot of research…. into your family tree.” 

His brows crinkled in confusion.

She opened her computer and showed him the Queen family tree. His eyes moved up the branches from him all the way up to a picture she pointed to.

“Is… is that your Jonas?” he stammered.

She nodded.

“I’m related to your Jonas?”

She nodded again.

He ran fingers through his hair. What did this all mean? He was related to the man she once loved. The man that turned her into what she is. She said there was a connection between her and Jonas, so could whatever he and Felicity had could be leftover from them all those centuries ago. Were their feelings even real?

He felt a rush of panic. Oliver was about to give up his entire life for something that might not even be real.

He had been so sure only moments ago.

“Why did you tell me this?” he yelled.

“You deserved to know,” she snapped back, slamming her computer shut.

He shook his head, “I was fine. We were fine!”

His hands shook.

Felicity looked away from him.

“I need some air. Some space,” he pulled away from her and grabbed onto his backpack.

Everything was going wrong so quickly. He didn’t understand it. Oliver loved Felicity so much. He felt so happy every time he was with her. How could it be a lie? I couldn’t be. It couldn’t be.

He found himself in his own bed. Arms wrapped around a pillow, sniffling quietly. They had spent weeks apart from each other and his feelings hadn’t changed. Nothing had forced him to return to his bedroom that night when she was going to feed on Tommy. He went in there of his own free will. He was sure of it. Oliver went over every moment they ever shared in his mind. He was so certain that each thought, every movement, had been him and only him. Maybe it was Jonas’ fault they were already connected, but their feelings were real. It was the only thing that made sense to him.

He closed his eyes tight and sighed. But Felicity. She didn’t have to tell him. Why did she unless she thought there was something wrong?

“Or she’s trying to push me away,” he sat straight up in bed.

He was met with a pillow to the face, “Go back to sleep,” Tommy grumbled.

Oliver threw it back.

“Ow,” his friend groaned.

He lie back down, feeling a little bit better. His feelings were true and Felicity was trying to get him to run this time. He could give her some space, but he was not going to run. She was just scared. It was kind of scary. He’d never felt this way about another person. He never thought he was going to truly die for another person, but he was willing to for her.

* * *

Oliver gave her some time and space while he continued to work towards graduating early. Yeah, he was really freaking determined to be done with his human life. He felt like he had been working nonstop and truthfully, he’d barely been sleeping. It still took him longer than he would have liked, but he wanted to have everything done before he went back to Felicity. Test after test after test, but it finally happened just as planned. He would have his diploma soon enough. 

What he didn’t plan on was her not being there when he returned.

The apartment was completely empty.

“Shit,” he sighed.

He shuffled his feet against the pavement. There had to be something he could do to find her. He stopped, pressing his back to a building. Closing his eyes, he thought as hard as he could about being in danger. He tried his hardest to feel scared and desperate. His very being called out to her to come to save him.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, putting all of his energy into this fake danger, but he was about to give up.

“Oliver,” her voice washed over him, “Are you hurt?”

He opened his eyes as she walked towards him. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for the danger.

“I’m fine,” he relaxed.

She growled, “That isn’t funny.”

“Neither is disappearing on me.”

“You’re the one that left,” she hissed.

“Because you pushed me to. You knew that I would.”

Felicity looked away from him. Guilty.

“I’m not going anywhere this time. I did what you told me to do. I’m done with school and now… you’re going to change me.”

She looked at him as if he had started speaking another language, “You still want to be turned?”

He gave an exasperated sigh, “Felicity! Don’t you understand? I love you. I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my,” he dropped his voice low, “Undead life with you. You’re the only person that I have ever felt this way about,” he cupped her cheek, “I don’t think any of this, any of my feelings are fake, I think… I think Jonas wanted me to find you, that his connection to you created one with me, but I know more than anything that I love you.”

He let out a shaky breath, “Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.”

Felicity melted into him. She twisted her hands into his shirt, pressing the rest of her body to his. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed him gently.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I wanted to give you a chance to change your mind.” 

“And,” he rest his forehead against hers.

“I was scared.”

“We can be scared together,” he wrapped his arms around her.

“I don’t like this whole humanity thing,” she muttered.

He snorted, “You’re full of it.”

His grip stayed tight. He didn’t want to let her go. It seemed that she had decided to stay and to stop running, but there was still a chance she could.

“I swear we’re going to be okay,” he whispered.

She sighed, burying her face in his chest. “I want to believe you.”

“Please do,” he kissed the top of her head.

They stayed quiet, standing on the street together. He didn’t care about anyone passing them by. They didn’t matter. It was just him and Felicity.

She wriggled out of his arms after a few minutes, “I’ll show you where we live now.”

“We,” he hummed happily.

“You need to have your things brought over and say your goodbyes.”

Oliver sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Did you have to cut ties?”

“No. I disappeared one night and that was that.”

“Oh.”

“It’s easier that way, but you don’t want Tommy worrying about you.”

“Yeah,” he sighed heavily.

Felicity tugged at his hand. She actually walked with him at a normal speed. Down the sidewalk, a few turns, until finally she wrapped her arms around him and took off. His world turned into a blur for a few seconds. Then suddenly he was standing on a sidewalk pointed towards a creepy looking house. It was in shambles. Overgrown foliage everywhere, shutters hanging off their hinges, and a boarded up door.

He swallowed back a bit of bile and managed to find his bearings. “This…. is so cliche,” Oliver laughed weakly.

“I know, but it works,” she said, “I bought it.”

“How do you have so much money?” he blurted out.

She rolled her eyes, “I’ve lived a very long time… I’ve accrued a lot.”

“Neat.”

Inside the decrepit house it was at least somewhat cleaned up. The lights were on, but the heat wasn’t. Not that Felicity needed the heat and soon he wouldn’t either. Everything was set up like it had been in her studio. The living room held her bed and other furnishings while the rest of the large house was barren.

“You look tired,” Felicity said, plopping down on her bed.

He nodded, “I’ve barely slept in the last…. I don’t remember when,” he laughed.

With another sigh, he lie down in the bed. He snuggled up close to Felicity and his his face in her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to relax further.

“Sleep, you have a long day ahead of you.”

* * *

“I always thought I was gonna be the one to drop out of school for a babe,” Tommy whined.

“I’m not dropping out. I already graduated,” Oliver laughed, “But I am leaving.”

Tommy pouted.

“I’ll be back… eventually,” he didn’t want to lie, but he planned on seeing his friend again. He just didn’t know when it would be. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tommy or anyone else.

“Alright,” Tommy sighed.

Oliver gave one last glance at the half empty room. It didn’t take very long to box up his things and get it sent to Felicity’s house. _Their house_. What had been his desk, bookshelf, and bed were now sitting empty, waiting for the next Frat brother to come in. He shook his head and walked towards Tommy, arms open wide.

They hugged tightly.

“I’ll see you around, man,” Tommy mumbled.

“Yep. Promise.”

* * *

Oliver sat on his and Felicity’s bed. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. Part of him was ready to go, but the other part of him was stuck on the fact he was going to die. It was surreal.

“You don’t have to do this,” she said, sitting beside him.

“I want to,” he sighed.

“You’re scared.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

She chuckled, “Yes, but only if you want me to and right now you don’t want me to.”

He pouted.

“My love,” she cupped his cheek, “I will be happy if you stay by my side this way. You know that.”

He sighed and turned to kiss her palm. Oliver didn’t want to be a coward. He wanted to be with her forever. Sixty something years as an aging human was not forever.

“Can I feed you, at least?”

“Where do you want me to bite you?” she kissed his wrist, “Here?”

He shook his head.

She leaned into his neck, brushing her teeth against his pulse point, “Here?”

He swallowed thickly, “Nope.”

“Mmmm,” she pushed him back onto the bed. Her hands went to his jeans and unbuttoned them, “Am I getting warmer?”

“God yes,” he groaned, “I think you would miss this if I were a vampire.”

“If you think I would stop biting you because you’re dead….” she giggled.

“Shit.”

Clothes were quickly torn from their bodies and thrown about. His cock had begun to harden by the time she was leaning in near his thigh.

“Oliver,” she whispered.

Her voice moved across his skin. He could feel it like the most delicate silk had been dragged across his body and wrapped around him. He shivered, his eyes locking with hers. She licked up his shaft. He twitched under her touch; he swelled with need.

“Oh fuck, Felicity.”

She took his balls and the base of his cock into her mouth, somehow managing not to hurt him with her teeth. He whipped his head back and moaned loudly. Her fingers wrapped around his length and slowly stroked him.

“Yes!” he bucked his hips into her hand.

She continued to pump his cock. Every few strokes she got faster. Precum dribbled from his tip down his shaft. She used it as lubrication to make her movements faster. Her mouth worked his balls, sucking and rolling them along her tongue.

Heat coiled in his lower stomach. It built and built until it finally snapped. His cock twitched in her grasp and he came with a shout. Oliver trembled as his tip spurted cum onto his stomach. Pleasure washed over him in waves. Slowly he came down and he relaxed in post orgasmic bliss. He tingled from his head to his toes. It was amazing.

Felicity kissed along his thigh. He knew what was coming next, but he still winced when her teeth pierced him. Oliver peered at her as she drank from him. She held onto him tightly, drinking gulp after gulp of his blood.

“Mmm,” she pulled back after a shorter time than usual.

She licked the blood from her mouth and climbed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

“You stopped early,” he mumbled.

“Yep,” she pressed her nude body to his.

“Why?” he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Because I only needed a little,” she rolled her hips against his, dragging her core across his softened cock.

“Fuck,” he hissed, “You’re distracting me.”

“Nope,” she repeated the action.

She was so wet, he wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of her. He just needed a few more minutes. Felicity kept her body moving. She teased his cock with her wet pussy, doing her best to get him hard again. Her lips pressed to his, swallowing his moans.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against her lips.

She gripped onto his hair, “I love you too. I will never leave you, Oliver. I promise.”

“Good. I can’t live without you,” his words were cut off as she slid down onto his cock.

She kissed him again, roughly, passionately. He could feel every ounce of love she had for him and he hoped she could feel the same of him. Oliver decided right then there was no choice to make. He wanted to be with her even if it meant his own life. The life he would lead would be different, but it would be amazing with Felicity by his side.

He pulled back from the kiss panting heavily, “Bite me.”

Felicity slammed her hips forward, “What?”

He swallowed back a groan, “Bite me… drain me… please.”

She kissed him again. He bucked his hips up into hers. The way her walls felt wrapped around him, squeezing him deliciously tight, made it hard to keep his focus. His second orgasm was slowly building in his lower stomach. Her erratic movements told him that she was getting close too.

“Oliver!” she yelled, whipping her head back.

“Yes! Felicity!”

She trembled on top of him, her walls gripping him even tighter, pulling him in deeper. At what seemed like the very peak of his orgasm, she sunk her teeth into him again. He gasped as she drank from the wound in his neck. His orgasm subsided and he relaxed into the bed. She slid off of his cock and straddled his chest instead.

He could feel life draining from him. An aching tiredness settled into his body.

After several minutes she pulled off of him, “If I stop now, you’ll be fine.”

“Don’t stop. I’m not Jonas. I’ll never be him, but I love you Felicity and I want to be your forever.”

“I don’t want another Jonas,” she said, cupping his cheek, “I want an Oliver. Don’t you understand that? You are you and you are amazing.”

He gave a small smile, “I’m glad.”

“But I don’t know if I want to give up my favorite flavor.”

A weak laugh fell from his lips, “You’ll survive.”

She kissed him gently. He could taste his own blood on her lips; he wondered if he would get used to that coppery tang.

Felicity’s mouth latched onto his neck again. He closed his eyes. The longer she went, the weaker he felt, until his body shivered beneath her.

“I’m s-so cold,” he whispered.

“It’ll all be over soon,” she replied.

He couldn’t seem to get his eyes open. His body didn’t want to move. This was it. And yet… he wasn’t scared anymore.

“Drink,” he felt Felicity’s wrist near his mouth, “Drink, my love.”

She parted his lips for him and drops of her blood fell into his mouth. It was different than his own. Her blood still had the coppery notes, but it was cold. There was something sweet about it that he liked. He sucked from her wrist for several minutes before he began to feel a change. Strength returning to his body, enough so that he could grip onto her wrist.

“Yes,” she cooed.

He threw her wrist away from him as a sudden sharp pain wracked his entire body.

“No,” he cried, wrapping his arms around his nude form.

“I know,” she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“It hurts,” he panted.

Every part of him felt as if it were on fire from the inside.

“Oliver you are dying,” she held onto him.

He wanted it to stop. It hurt. It hurt more than anything he’d ever felt before. Every inch of him fought the vampire blood as if it were poison. And it was. It as poisoning his system, killing him. He coughed and trembled in her arms. It went on and on until he finally slipped from consciousness.

The last thing he heard was, “Sleep, my love. When you wake you will truly be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end!! Thank you so much for reading all the way through. It was one of those ideas that I just had to do and I’m glad I did. It was so fun to write and I already know I’m going to miss these fools!
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

“Come back to me, my love.”

He felt the gentlest touch against his cheek. His body was so cold, but somehow it wasn’t bothersome. And he was still, no breath nor heartbeat. He slowly opened his eyes and met Felicity’s worried gaze. His glasses were off of his face, but he could see her so clearly. It was almost startling.

She cupped his cheek, “You’re awake,” she grinned, flashing fang, “How are you feeling?”

He swallowed. Other than confused, he had an overwhelming hunger, settling inside of him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The sensation overtook everything else.

“Hungry,” he started to push himself up.

“Hey, hey,” she pushed him down with one hand, “I know, let me give you something to tide you over for now.”

He ran his tongue across his fangs. They felt weird in his mouth. Big and foreign, but he wanted to sink them into something. She moved her hand and let him sit up a little. He realized he was lacking clothes. It made sense, considering the last thing they had been doing was having sex. But he wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about the hunger.

She offered her wrist to him. He looked at it for a moment, not feeling comfortable with the idea of drinking from her. Pushing her wrist away, he shook his head.

“Oliver,” she warned.

“Hungry,” he sighed, trying to make more words than just that, but it was the only thing on his mind.

Felicity bit into her wrist and shoved it directly under his nose. The coppery scent of her blood filled his nostrils. A low growl rumbled from his chest. He took her wrist with both hands and wrapped his lips around the wound. He didn’t want to drink from her, but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed the blood. The sweet and tangy liquid hit his tongue and he groaned. He gulped it down. Nothing had ever felt so satisfying.

“Stop,” Felicity’s voice barely came through.

He didn’t want to let go.

“Oliver, stop,” she commanded, pulling on her arm.

He tightened his grip on her.

“As your maker I command you to stop.”

He peeled himself off of her and licked his lips of the remaining blood, “More. Please,” he said, though he wondered how she had done that. 

Without his mouth on the wound, her wrist started to heal.

She nodded, “Soon,” she smiled, “Now that you’ve had something to eat… how else do you feel?”

He licked his lips again and thought. Everything felt so new as if he’d been born again. Maybe that was a good way to describe it.

“Good… strange,” he mumbled, “Words…” he sighed.

“Your brain is rebooting,” she leaned over and kissed his forehead, “You’ll be okay soon. No, I didn’t have that problem, but everyone is different. I saw one vampire turned who didn’t talk for three days. She just growled.”

He laughed; he was glad he wasn’t that person.

Shaking his head he asked, “How?”

“I don’t want to have to do that again, but I can because I turned you. It’s part of the connection, but I promise you I will never abuse it,” she swallowed hard, “Jonas used it against me and kept me from saving him. I won’t ever do that to you.”

He nodded slowly, “Thank you.” He trusted her more than anyone and believed that she wouldn’t use that power against him. It was kind of interesting to learn that she could do that, but he wasn’t angry she didn’t tell him before. 

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. He hugged her tightly. She felt weak in his arms, but he didn’t understand why. Had he taken too much blood?

He leaned back from her and cupped her cheek, giving her a worried expression.

“I’m okay,” she promised, “I haven’t fed as much as I should while I was waiting for you, but I’m okay.”

“Feed,” he mumbled.

She sighed, “I will take you out with me, but you must listen to everything I say.”

He nodded. They slid from the bed and he got dressed. It was so weird how well he could see and hear. Outside, he could hear the sound of a pair of teenagers walking down the sidewalk, muttering about the creepy house. He must have been standing there listening for awhile because Felicity moved beside him and squeezed his arm.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He nodded again. They were about to leave the house when she stopped him.

“Wait, there’s something not right,” she said.

“What?” he frowned.

She pulled away from him and went to grab something off the bedside table. When she came back, he saw that she held his glasses in her hands.

“But I don’t….”

“I know,” he popped the lenses out and let them fall to the floor, “But until we can get you new ones.”

He slid them back on his face and had to admit it felt much more comfortable to have them there.

“I love you, my sweet nerd,” she giggled, putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

He happily kissed her back.

“Let’s go before you starve,” she said, reaching for his hand and tugging him out the door, “This time you shouldn’t get sick,” she teased.

He was about to ask her what she meant or at least try to when she took off, still holding his hand. She tugged him forward. His feet moved against the pavement, but this time instead of feeling like he was just along for the ride, he could run alongside her. He could see through the blur of their movements. It was exhilarating. She stopped in an alleyway behind a noisy bar.

He took in a deep breath, though he didn’t need it, “Amazing.”

Felicity pressed him into the wall, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” he wrapped his arms around her and dared to inch down to her butt.

She smirked, pressing her palms into his chest as she leaned on tiptoes to steal another kiss. He squeezed her ass through her cargo pants, eliciting a quiet groan from his girlfriend. Oliver was sure he had never felt happier when he was alive. It was a strange notion. To feel happier now that he was dead. Just that fact alone was even weirder. He was dead. Fucking dead. There wasn’t a damn thing to be sad about. He was with Felicity and he loved her so much. The connection they had before was even stronger now. He could feel her love for him coursing through him. It was warmer almost fiery; it made sense, she was a passionate and fiery being. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere in this world and that was right beside her.

She only pulled apart from him when the door to the bar opened behind them. A drunk man stumbled out. He was older and had definitely been drinking for awhile. Felicity was off of Oliver and pushing the guy up against the wall in a blink of an eye.

“Come here,” she commanded, “Look into his eyes.”

“What are you doing?” the man slurred.

“Focus and you can cloud his mind with yours.”

“Sounds hard,” Oliver mumbled.

“Try.”

He sighed, but nodded. His eyes met the gaze of the older man’s. He focused as hard as he could, pushing his own will onto the man. It was like pouring a small amount of himself into this other person, but only enough to fog their mind. Enough to cause his eyes to gloss over and his mind to become Oliver’s. It was a powerful feeling. He’d never felt powerful before.

He took the man’s arm and rolled up the sleeve of his suit jacket. His fangs elongated as the man’s pulse thumped against his thumb.

“Bite him,” Felicity said, “Drink.”

He bit down on his wrist. Blood spilled into his mouth. While Felicity’s blood was sweet, this man tasted bitter and sour along with the familiar coppery flavor. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but he was still so hungry. He took in gulp after gulp of blood. His grip on the man’s arm was tight and grew even tighter when Felicity reached out and touched him.

“Oliver,” she warned.

He let go, licking his lips, “Sorry,” he mumbled. It was scary how easy it was to lose control. He could have drank that man dry without a second thought.

“You will learn,” she promised.

He nodded, glancing away from her.

“How was that?”

“Bitter….and sour,” he said, starting to find his words better.

“Alcohol makes blood bitter and liars have a tendency to have a sour flavor… maybe he was a lawyer,” she giggled.

There was so much he had to learn.

The door opened again and a young woman stepped out. A waitress or a bartender. Felicity took her. She had her against the wall and under her thrall in seconds. He was in awe of her capabilities. She bit into the woman’s wrist and drank heavily, but he knew she knew what she was doing. He could still hear the woman’s heartbeat even when Felicity pulled away.

“An angry young woman,” she muttered, stepping away from her slumped body, “Anger has almost a hint of spice.”

“Weird,” he whispered.

“Truly,” she kissed the corner of his mouth, “Mmm I could kiss you forever.”

“Please do.”  
She giggled against his mouth. He never wanted to stop hearing her laugh.

They got home and collapsed on the bed together. Energy buzzed through him. He felt like he could do anything in the world. The wonders of feeding, he supposed. He could have done anything, but all he wanted was to hold his girlfriend.

Felicity lay on top of him as they kissed.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, deciding the only thing hard about talking now was the fangs in his mouth.

“I told you, you’d be okay,” she teased.

He pouted.

She kissed his pout away, “I love you too,” leaning back, she propped her elbow on his chest gently and rest her cheek against her hand.

He ran the back of his finger across her other cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin and the fact she was no longer cold to him. Sighing happily, he looked into her eyes. It couldn’t be more perfect than this. He remembered the night he tried to lay a Romeo and Juliet quote on her. _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek._ But now he was here, holding her in his arms, completely in love with her, and happier than he could have ever imagined.

“Never change,” he whispered.

She turned her head and kissed his palm, “Only if you promise the same to me.”

“I swear.”

Felicity kissed him again, “Good.”

He smiled against her lips, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my undead life with you.”

She snuggled into him, burying her face in his neck, “Thank you.”

“For what?” he hugged her tightly.

“Not giving up on me.”

“I would never. You’re the only person I want to be with Felicity. I love you more than anything.”

She kissed what would have been his pulse point, “I love you too. More than you will ever realize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
